<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rogue Wolves by Snorri_Stargazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959692">Rogue Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorri_Stargazer/pseuds/Snorri_Stargazer'>Snorri_Stargazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Cassian, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Missionary Position, Omega Bodhi, Omega Verse, Omegas Have Female Genitalia, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorri_Stargazer/pseuds/Snorri_Stargazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassian rushes into sex with his darling omega, trying to give him everything he needs and wants before the two are called away again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rogue Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bodhi exhaled sharply as Cassian pushed him against the door of their shared quarters, already beginning to soak his trousers with slick as his alpha ground his thigh on the omega’s crotch.</p><p>“C-Cass-”</p><p>Cassian cut his mate off with a rough kiss, quickly pushing his tongue inside the stuttering man’s mouth. They could be called away at any moment, forced to leave each other’s embrace. The less time they spent with pleasantries like dirty talk and foreplay, the more time he could spend with his knot nestled comfortably within his lover.</p><p>Cassian threw the other man onto their bed, throwing off his clothes before giving Bodhi the same treatment. Almost immediately, he buried his face in the omega’s crotch, lapping at the wet lips of his pussy before slipping his tongue inside. Bodhi moaned and put his hands on the back of the alpha’s hair, gently pulling him closer. Every second he spent down there, Bodhi became more lustful after Cassian’s cock to split him even wider, before wedging his thick knot inside.</p><p>Cassian pulled away from Bodhi’s entrance, quickly replacing his skillful tongue with the head of his cock. He always loved to watch the omega’s face as he slipped inside, the way his eyes would roll back and his mouth would part slightly. And then the urge to breed would take over, and that expression would go from pure bliss to animalistic submission, moaning and yelping as Cassian took him.</p><p>That’s exactly what he did when the shaft of the alpha’s dick began to disappear inside Bodhi’s warm hole. He put his arms around Cassian’s shoulders, pulling him close so that they could lock lips, sharing their moans of pleasure. The new position drove the alpha in deeper, the swell of his knot rubbing against the omega’s lips. Cassian didn’t want to come yet, but when he did, he would bury himself deeper inside his love than he ever had.</p><p>Both bodies glistened with sweat, making their dark skin shiny and slick as they slid against each other. Bodhi gripped Cass tighter, chasing his own release.</p><p>“Knot me, Cass. Please, I need it.”</p><p>“But you haven’t-”</p><p>“I’ll cum when your knot is inside me. But not until I feel it spreading me open for your seed.”<br/>“Fuck.”</p><p>Cassian obeyed his darling omega, pushing his knot into Bodhi’s pussy. Both men let out loud moans from the sensations, the squeeze and the spread of an alpha and omega mating. Bodhi came, his body shaking as Cassian finally stopped fucking him, letting his cock pulse and release inside his lover.</p><p>Cassian nestled into Bodhi’s neck as they waited for his knot to deflate, renewing his scent on the omega.</p><p>“I love you.” They both said.</p><p>Cassian turned them over so that Bodhi was laying on his chest. After a few minutes, the younger man sat up and managed to pull himself off of the alpha’s cock, before leaning back down to press soft kisses to Cassian’s neck.</p><p>They got to cuddle for a while, long enough to groom and thoroughly scent each other. Then an alarm was going off within the compound, and they were forced to get up and prepare to risk their lives together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>